


First Date

by EndangeredMind



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, cockvore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Texas and Hendrix meet up in a bar for a drink, but not everything is at it seems.





	1. Going for a drink

Texas sighed as he sat down at the bar, waiting for his date to show up. The two Turians had been talking over messages for quite some time, and now it was time for the two to finally meet. He scoured the bar, looking for the specific Turian who was meant to be meeting him. How hard was it to spot a large and buff Turian in a bar? Very hard it seemed. Whilst he waited, Texas ordered a drink, a human cocktail he had heard of, and had never had the chance to try. He took it, grinning slightly.

He began to scout the bar again, trying to find the Turian, before he spotted the Turian he needed. He let out a wolf whistle and watched as the other one looked around, trying to find the source of the whistle. When they locked eyes, Texas signalled him to approach. He placed his drink back down on the bar, as he got off the stool and walked up to the other Turian, smiling as he shook his hand. “You must be Hendrix. Pleasure to meet you at last!” He grinned and then sat down, watching as Hendrix did the same.

“What have you been up to today?” Hendrix asked, his bright eyes watching the other Turian closely. He had long dreamed of meeting up with Texas, and now that it was happening, he couldn’t believe it!” He listened intently as the other Turian explained how his day had been, nodding all the while. He was so lost in his own little world and listening to Texas’ story that he didn’t hear the bartender ask him what he wanted until Texas tapped him gently and informed him of the situation. Blushing heavily, the well-built Turian asked for a martini, grinning awkwardly. 

“Sorry about that Texas. I get so carried away sometimes, that I end up going into my own little world, you know what I mean?” He laughed nervously, breathing a sigh of relief as he heard Texas snicker. Thank goodness for that! “That sounds really fascinating, being able to repair ships and the like. I’m an accountant by trade. The only thing I’m good for is crunching numbers and working out your income and outcome by quarter!” He laughed when Texas made a joke about being bad with money, before he picked up his martini and took a sip.

Texas smiled at Hendrix, as he picked up his martini and began to drink it. He then snickered as he realised they had the same drink. He was so nervous that he must’ve ordered a martini by mistake instead of his regular. However, he said nothing and continued to drink it, pretty much downing it in one shot. “So, tell me about yourself then. I know you’ve already told me you’re an accountant, but is there anything that you like to do in your spare time? You know, things like drawing or studying? I won’t judge!” He grinned warmly at Oceana.

“Well, besides being accountant, I adore technology! I think it’s so fascinating how fast tech is moving these days, and how powerful everything is becoming. I also enjoy music as well, especially Earth music. I find it fascinating how such a different species can produce such amazing varieties of things to listen to! God, listen to me rambling about myself!” He went silent and his blush returned as he saw Texas laughing a bit. “Am I ok to continue?” He smiled as he saw Texas nodding his head, trying not to fall off his stool. How was Hendrix so cute?

“I think it’s so cute how you’re willing to go on a long talk about what you find fascinating. Why don’t we take this back to my place? I have some more booze at my place?” Texas smiled, before ordering some more drinks. Before the two Turians knew it, they had downed six drinks each, and they were feeling quite tipsy. Texas smiled as he paid the bill and got off the stool, watching as Hendrix followed. He looped one arm around the other equally drunk Turian, before walking out of the crowded bar, making sure not to fall over.

As they walked out of the bar, Texas looked around, trying to remember what direction he had come from. He shook his head and sighed as he remembered the direction and began walking, making sure to keep a steady pace so that they were both able to stay upright. “Ahh. This feels better. Lots of fresh air!” He laughed a bit before pausing, almost falling to the floor as he felt Hendrix stumble beside him. He groaned and sighed as he managed to keep them both upright, before taking a deep breath and resuming walking, albeit at a slower pace.

Hendrix huffed a bit, groaning as the alcohol inside him sloshed. He continued to make his way down the street, feeling slighting energetic, the booze had put him in a cloud nine mood, and all he wanted to do was start laughing. He smirked and began laughing at anything, even laughing when he saw a human trip over their Turian partner. He couldn’t help it, he was in a relaxed state of mind, and it felt so amazing to be able to laugh without having someone he liked judging him. He groaned and followed Texas as they turned the corner.

“Almost _hic_ home.” Texas sighed, continuing to walk down the street. He was so lucky that he lived a stone’s throw from the bar, otherwise getting home when intoxicated, alongside carrying someone who was also intoxicated would’ve been a recipe for disaster. He stumbled a little and began counting the numbers out loud, trying to remember where it was that he lived. He knew it was this street, he just couldn’t remember the number. He laughed as he managed to open the gate, only for Hendrix to stumble and crash through the fence, landing in a large puddle of water.


	2. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas and Hendrix return home with one clear goal in mind.

“You are so adorable, ya know that?” Texas snickered, before bursting into full blown laughter. There something that was amusing about a Turian crashing through a fence. Maybe it was the amount he had drank at the bar that as clouding his judgement, or maybe it was the fact he had always had a twisted sense of humour. Hendrix was currently upside down, with his midsection in the water, and he had a massive smile on his face, which only made Texas laugh even more, almost collapsing on the cold grass as he took in the hilarious scene before him.

After he got over his laughing fit, he quickly helped the other Tur up, still laughing a bit as he walked up to the door and placed his hand on the palm reader to do so, sighing as the door opened. He laughed a bit and walked in with Hendrix, before they collapsed on the couch, which creaked angrily at the sudden weight being thrust on it. “Ahh. Here we are. Why don’t we just relax, or you could help me with something?” Texas laughed, watching Hendrix’s puzzled expression. The other Turian didn’t really know what he wanted to say.

“Remember our chat logs and you spoke about gobbling me up?” Texas sighed, the effect of the alcohol beginning to wear off somewhat, allowing him to think more clearly. He grinned again, watching as Hendrix just sat there, presumably wanting to come down from his drunken state without saying anything. “Why don’t we try something like that, you know, tonight?” His eyebrows raised up as Hendrix looked his way, a knowing smirk forming on the other Turian’s face. “If you’re ok with it, that is. I don’t want to take, you know, advantage of you.” He smiled warmly at him.

“That sounds fair.” Hendrix slurred, having obviously drank a little more than Texas. He couldn’t help but wonder if the Tur had been sneaky and stolen a few sips of his martini when he wasn’t looking. However, he wasn’t going to the spoil the evening over a few sips of booze. It was nothing major. “What way would you like to do it?” He grinned, looking forward to going through with one of his wildest fantasies. “I’m open to whatever you want, but I would love to hear your input on it!” He laughed a bit, waiting for Texas’s response.

“I don’t know really.” He sat there and began pondering for a few moments. There were only three ways this could go. Oral, cock or anal, and oral was way too common. Knowing Hendrix, he would want something more adventurous. He had made that very clear throughout the various conversations they had had over the last few months. He had even explained how he would worship the Turian who would be willing to do such an amazing thing for him. “I remember you discussing this with me over chat. You went into so much detail, why don’t we follow that?”

“Uhhh, sure!” Truth be told, Hendrix was very excited for this to happen now. He was now buzzing with excitement, although the booze was still playing a part in the grand scheme of things. “How do you want to start it all off? Do we jump straight into the action, or do we follow along with it?” He purred, liking where this was going an awful lot. “Feel free to let know what you want first, I’m open to anything!” He smirked, leaning into Texas and murring a bit. This was going to be a very interesting evening for them!

“Well you start by getting down there and giving my feet a kiss!” Texas grinned as he kicked his boots off, allowing his dirty and musky feet to be out in the open, finally free of their dark and well used prison. Hendrix purred and quickly did as instructed, and he was on his knees in no time, picking up Texas’s foot up and purring a bit as he analysed it. “You have such wonderful feet sir! May I clean them?” A subtle nod was all the go ahead he needed as he began to worship Texas’s large musky foot.

It tasted amazing, the mixture of sweat and grime was like edible gold for Hendrix, who continued to lick Texas’ foot, making sure to get in between the gaps of his toes. Although Hendrix was the one who was going to cock vore Texas, he wanted to mix it up a little bit, and give him a treat before sending him down to his new home. “Ahh, you like that don’t you, ya slut?” He smirked, looking at the dark grey Turian. In doing so, he suddenly realised that Hendrix had a bright red eye, something he hadn’t spotted beforehand.

However, before he could any further, he suddenly found the tables being turned and he was quickly switched, so that Texas was now servicing his feet. He groaned and murred as he felt the other’s skilled tongue work all the grooves on his feet and the ridges in his soles. He giggled a few times as he felt Texas’s tongue go over a few sensitive areas, but other than that, he found the whole experience very pleasing. He murred and shifted a bit as he felt Texas go back over some areas he missed, drawing out loud moans of pleasure.

He then sighed as he felt Texas stop and get back on his feet, stumbling a bit as he did so. However, Hendrix was not bothered about that. What he was bothered about now was the massive erection that he was currently sporting. “Last chance slut. Are you sure you want to go through with this?” He murred a bit, loving the feeling of being in control. There was just something about dominating others that turned him on so much. When he received no reply, he looked down and found Texas staring at his rather thick member, looking absolutely gobsmacked.


	3. Having a Snack

Hendrix quickly snapped his fingers and pointed to his dick. In a flash, Texas was back on his knees, eagerly sucking on the large member. Unlike other turians, Hendrix’s cock was not only long and thick, but it was also a very deep black shade, which made anyone near it very intrigued. He couldn’t lie, it was an amazing dick. He threw his head back and moaned as he felt the other turian sucking him off. What he hadn’t told Texas was that his dick had a mind of its own, and every so often, turians would vanish down it.

Texas was so busy sucking and stroking the large cock that he didn’t notice the slit opening to accept him until he quickly raised his head to prepare himself for deepthroating, only for his head to be sucked inside. He wiggled and groaned, sighing a bit as he became intoxicated by the smell, and the struggles soon ceased, giving way to the muffled groaning and weakening movements. “Mmm. This feels so good!” Hendrix murred, before he leant down a bit. “I think you’ll look lovely as a cumstain in my sock. How does that sound little Turian?” He growled deeply.

Hendrix moaned as his cock slowly began to devour the other turian, shuddering a bit as he felt the smaller one move down a small bit. He purred and wiggled a bit in the chair, before he began rubbing the base of his cock, watching intently as the other was slowly sucked inside. It was then that he noticed that Texas had a pair of well used socks on! He had been with him all night, how had he missed him wearing socks and clothes? It didn’t matter, as he had him right where he wanted him. “Ahhh, that’s it!”

He smirked as he reached down and peeled off the Turian’s sock, before bringing it to his face and giving it a deep sniff. A few groans and wiggles from his cock, showing that Texas was very aware of what was going on. “Ahhh, this smells so dirty and sweaty. Who knew that you liked this? Oh wait, I did!” He snickered, bringing up their chat log and scrolling through it. “You’re such a dirty slut aren’t you? You’ll be a big and gooey blue cumstain all over this sock! Mmm, you feel so good in there wriggling and moving!”

Texas was in heaven, loving the feeling of being sucked inside of Hendrix’s cock. He grunted loudly as he continued to be sucked in, groaning as he felt the dick’s wall squeeze him and press him, almost like a tightening fist. He moaned loudly as he heard the head of Hendrix’s cock slurp more of him inside, gasping in pleasure as he felt his cock get sucked in. At the same time, he felt his head press into a ring of sorts, which he was promptly squeezed through. He groaned loudly as he heard Hendrix moan, pleased by the development.

“Ahh, that’s it! Get down there where you belong!” Hendrix panted, encouraging his cock by massaging his rather hefty ball sack, which made his cock swell more, and seemed to work a little too well with voring Texas, as the other turian was pulled in and found himself in a rather musky pouch. Hendrix moaned loudly as he felt Texas struggling inside, the bulges being very visible as the large black turian shuddered and groaned, massaging his balls whilst moaning loudly. “Ahhh, that’s where you belong Texas! You feel so good in there! Soon you’ll be nothing but a cumstain!”

Texas grunted as he pressed around, trying to think of a way to appease his predator. The walls were very slick, and covered in turian cum. He hummed to himself for a moment, before a tingling sensation brought him out of his train of thought. He glanced down, only to see the cum level quickly rising in the small and rather dark chamber, making him gasp in fear and delight. He murred as the level continued to rise, soon submerging in the thick blue musky liquid. He let out a muffled moan before he began to dissolve into turian cum.

Outside, Hendrix was groaning as he massaged his swollen balls. He wasn’t able to hear everything, but from what he could hear, Texas was enjoying it very much. He smirked as he heard his balls strain and bulge out as they filled up with cum. Whilst one was very oversized, his nuts began to equal out in size until they were equivalent to large basketballs, which were pulsing and sloshing, as the remains of Texas bubbled around inside, the last few pieces being broken down and adding to the gigantic load that resided there. “You’ll look great in this sock!”

Hendrix grabbed the musky sock from his face, whining a small bit as the smell was lost. He quickly stretched it over the end of his cock, gasping and panting loudly as he felt the soft fibers rub against his sensitive cock. At this rate, it wouldn’t take much to cum! He groaned once more before he grabbed hold of his large, bulging member and began jerking off, not bothering to start slow. The evening’s events had gotten him horny, and he wasn’t going to sit around going slow. A bead of precum began to well up at the head.

He wasn’t stopping no matter what happened! His pace increased, and he moaned and whined as his cock grew larger and larger, and more and more blue precum started to well up, staining the sock. Hendrix whimpered, and his cock continued to throb, before he let out a loud moan as he came, his balls emptying into the sock, which swelled up and bulged out as the load sprayed into it like a high-pressure hose, massive blue stains of cum dribbling out of the sock and staining the floor. Hendrix collapsed into the crushed couch, feeling very pleased with himself.


End file.
